


Symphony In Blue

by LadyMab



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blue Eyes, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMab/pseuds/LadyMab
Summary: - You definitely make me lose faith in the human being.- Oh Nora, if only you knew ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> * It's part of a collection of vampire tales, I'll start with this one.  
> * Thomas - Michael Fassbender, Nora - Alexandra Daddario  
> * Characters and plot belong to me, okay?

Run. That was all Nora could do at that moment. She did not even know how strong her legs were still, how her brain managed to get this message so automatic lately. It was still day, but her eyes did not recognize any light, or clear images... Everything was out of focus, her throat never been so dry. Slowly slowing, she approached what appeared to be a very neglected hut, with bush growing around; Some time ago, that would have bothered the pretty girl, but now... Nothing mattered less. Inside the hut, macabre business was being dealt with and solved in the worst way. Blood gushed from a doomed neck to be pierced, bound to be the way by which life would say goodbye to that poor creature. Poor? Maybe, but it did not matter. Thomas was staring at his ground and at his once-white shirt and gave a resigned sigh as he threw the garment in the trash. His lips parted in a cynical smile and at that moment he heard knocks on the door and was already preparing to tear the heart out of the nosy man - probably Gustaf with that annoying curiosity - He took a knife from the table and hid it behind him, opening the door. "Can I help you?" He definitely did not expect to see a girl at his door, did not expect to have the soul - if he still had one - struck by that look... a frosty look. "Well, If I could stay here for a few minutes, I'd be grateful..." She spoke quietly, not taking her eyes off the small window, which spared her from seeing Thomas's smug smile. Carefully, he put the knife away again before the girl turned her attention to him and thought she would be murdered. "Make yourself comfortable, lass," he whispered, much closer to the girl. She smiled, despite the shiver running down her spine. There was something in his eyes, she did not know how to define it, it gave her security and still seemed to say _move away_. "Can I offer you something?" "Well, a glass of water, if possible..." As he fetches the water, she follows him with her eyes, wondering where she went. Thomas, in turn, thinks about how she got there.


End file.
